Prompts, death gods, and too much spare time
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: One shot collections for Bleach. Prompts being accepted. What else could I put here...? Characters so far: Ukitake, Shunsui, mentioned Unohana


**A/N: a bunch of one shots, mostly from prompts, but I may put song fics inside. I'm pretty sure it'll be all Shunsui and Ukitake, but it may be others... Actually, that sounds like a good idea**

** 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**Feel free to request prompts... Can't promise I'll get to them though... *laughs***

**disclaimer: this one gets somewhat dark... Why do all my one shot collections start with the works that scare people away?... Hinted Shunsui x Ukitake if you squint.**

**Blood and fear: **

Shunsui opened his arms, letting Ukitake sink into them. The weaker body almost collapsed in his arms, the white-haired man keeping his body vulnerable instead of usually curling up for the warmth his partner offered like he usually did. The feeling that no breath was coming, the panic that etched his mind, the slow reaction to receiving the breath. He felt like his entire body was deprived and he felt himself become swallowed in a very small but still present dull pain.

He couldn't move, his thoughts were displaced until his eyes stared dully at whatever was in front of him. He wanted the feeling to go away, oh kami how'd he pay anything he had to for it to go away.

He felt Shunsui's hands on his shoulders which made him give a low hiss. It was feral and caught Shunsui off guard. Ukitake twisted and turned, his body wringing as he gasped for air. He couldn't be held down, it was only even more restrictive on him.

Eventually he began gulping air down, trying to bring some inside his body. He felt his spiritual pressure falter, and it was if a sense was ripped away from him. But by now all his senses were dulled. He only relied on his hearing and vision. The outside world was smeared by his tears welling up. All he could hear was his deep breathing and heart pounding.

Almost at once after his spiritual pressure faltered, his last hope to conserve energy, he felt like he was being compressed from every possible point. He gasped and his eyes went wide, his lungs and heart spreading a pain through his body. The usual soothing spiritual pressure of his friend was sinking into his skin and his body refused it so harshly, he began to feel a deep liquid fill his mouth. It brimmed in his mouth and dripped down his chin. But he couldn't stand that feeling anymore. It was if he was drowning and suffocating at once. He choked, head falling backwards and he sputtered out the blood. He tried to spit it all out, but it only seemed to fill his mouth more and sit there, as if his throat was being blocked to.

Firm hands rolled him over and Ukitake gripped the ground. He then began puking the blood and gore up, feeling dizzy, light-headed, and too weak to stand on his own. Each cough was work which made him tire beyond what he thought was possible. He felt like giving up his life just so he could rest.

The hands busied themselves, tying his hair back, loosening his clothes, wiping blood from his face, trying to soothe tensed muscles. Ukitake fought the urge to flinch at each one. The air was too thick for his liking, even though it was autumn air, light to the very breath. A fever starting to burn made him flush red, a colour on his monochrome form which matched the blood red, only a variation in shade.

As the man's chest shook at each breath, body tensing, muscles tightening, blood spewing, he was picked up. The air was knocked out of him briefly as Shunsui used flashstep, but the consequences were ugly.

Shunsui felt the thick and membrane-like liquid, more thicker than blood should he from flesh and gore which mixed inside, run down his shoulder to where Ukitake rested his head. The body in his arms felt hot to the touch, perhaps too much, but each of his now unmoving fingers were frozen cold. As if his snowflake was melting and turning to ice at the same time. Blood pooled onto Shunsui's upper neck, the stubble becoming coated slick.

Shunsui's heart was pounding at each second, each moment chocolate-brown eyes shut themselves and the pale mask of usual serenity twisted in pain. He felt he couldn't move fast enough, that time itself became his lifelong enemy.

His feet hardly touched the ground as he used flashstep, his hands trying not to hurt the body but he was trying desperately to hold it close. He didn't let it go as he flashed around people. He noticed a few lieutenants glancing at him, a few focused on Ukitake's convulsing body. And for that brief moment, their eyes showed their own pain. But it happened so quick, they could trick their mind into calling it their imagination and going on about their duties. Shunsui didn't care for their reactions in their least.

He pushed himself into the doors to open them, his spiritual pressure pulsing slightly to alert Unohana. That wasn't such a flawless plan. Ukitake stopped breathing for a few moments and opened glazed over eyes slightly. He looked up at Shunsui without a word and with hardly any energy. The dull look in his eyes made Shunsui's heart crack from the inside out. And for that moment, Ukitake's body was lifeless and breathless.

Shunsui tried not to shake, tried to keep his spiritual pressure calm and soothing for the pale man. Tried to resist the urge to cry and scream out. He waited instead, for Unohana, for Ukitake's body to convulse in some show of life. If given the option, he'd give his life right now for Ukitake.

When one option came, his eyes shook and he closed them briefly, focusing his thoughts. When someone took the body from his arms he let it go after a small fight. One against himself. He wanted to clutch that body still, not give it to a single soul. Once it was gone he felt just as tensed and horrible as he felt while the body was in his arms.

He could hardly move, his body stiff, and he slumped against the ground. He rolled over to hide his shaking hands, trying to make his body release enough to calm him down. And then there was his mind. Oh god did the thoughts swirl, so many emotions, so much left he wanted from the pale man, so much he wanted to say, so he didn't think of anything.

This couldn't be the time Ukitake went away, he wouldn't live with himself if it was. He was supposed to protect him, he saw the signs but ignored them because he didn't want their fun to end. But was it because of how happy Ukitake was, his smile and eyes shining, or for Shunsui's guilty pleasure of having someone to be with him. Was wanting Ukitake's pleasure guilty? Surely the white-haired man would rather miss a day of fun to survive. And he himself would give his life in a heartbeat for that man to survive...

Pained sobs broke through the air and the once strong body began to shiver underneath the pink cloak which protected it. The only thing he wanted was his best friend again, and he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. But his own feelings meant nothing to the life of his friend.


End file.
